Not As Planned?
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: In a calm day in the warp, two transcended entities met. Not much of a romance actually, but i think it fits. Madokami/GEoM. Challenge inside!


DISCLAIMER: All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respected copyright holders. The ones which are owned by me are merely the plot and the author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not As Planned?<strong>_

_A Warhammer 40k / Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover_

* * *

><p>The God-Emperor of Mankind may look Inert in the Material Realm, but just under the surface one can just feel his activity. The attacks from The Warp are relentless, and will drive anyone short of a Primarch insane in less than a second. However, The Warp is also a fickle thing; in any point of time and on any point of warp-space, you might have anything from a full-blown warp storm to literally absolute zero particle movement. No one can predict the Warp, not even The Emperor or any of the four Chaos Gods.<p>

This is one of those days.

The Emperor generally encounters this 'Absolute Zero' phenomenon once every a few hundred years, although he had encountered them occurring in the span of a few days. Never on two consecutive days, though. He had his own theory why The Warp behaves like that, and he had surmised that the day that an 'absolute zero' day happens twice in a row will mark the End of Days.

"He-hello?" something humane remarked.

The Emperor's consciousness stirs. His ears has long rotted away in uselessness, but his unparalleled psy-senses had provided him a means to get around that. And if he had activity in an 'Absolute Zero' day like this, great things happened… either good or bad. He would know, Horus died in such a day.

"Do not fear, child," The Emperor conveyed via his consciousness. "The Warp is particularly calm today. You have nothing to fear."

"Oh, you can sense me? It's just…" his counterpart replied, as The Emperor detected what seems equivalent to a girlish giggle. "It's been awhile since I had a chat. With a boy, even …"

"Is that so?" The Emperor conveyed, giving a psychic equivalent of a chuckle. "I take it you usually deal with girls?"

"All who I took into my realm are girls," the warp-consciousness girl replied. "As far as I can tell, Incubators only recruits girls in the cusp of adolescence to fight Mage-Demons."

"A brigade of psykers fighting Warp-borne Daemons, then?" The Emperor surmised. "Much like what one of my sons might have done…"

"Gee, I would love to meet your son… sir!" the girl said enthusiastically. "We can talk for hours about magic!"

"He… has turned into one of them… Mage-Demons," The Emperor said, his conveyance hinted with sadness.

"I'm… sorry, sir," the girl said. "It must have happened outside my System …"

"Please, such formalities are unnecessary for an entity of our degree. Call me Kadmon, if you must," The Emperor said, again amused by the innocence of this unique Warp entity.

"Madoka. My name was Madoka before I ascended," the girl said. "It's nice to meet you, Kadamon-san!"

"So Madoka-chan… please tell me about your so-called System," The Emperor inquired.

"It's a system I devised when I was a wee little girl," Madoka started her explanation. "At that time, in a reality far far away from here, Magical Girls were at the forefront of a war with Witches, formless entities that feed on the life-energy of humans. The energy the Witches ate presumably adds up to the total entropy of the universe, bringing it ever closer to a collapse of reality. Incubators, strange beings that dwell in the fringes of the universe, realized this and wanted to harvest the energy to reverse what entropy was doing by recruiting Magical Girls to do the work."

The Emperor was silent, absorbing the information as best as he could.

"However, the older System developed by the Incubators were flawed. As the Magical Girls fight the Witches, they themselves gather discharged Witches' energy into their being, therefore running the risk of becoming Witches themselves," Madoka went on. "By that time, I was already empowered by a… shall we say time-space loop, generated by a dear friend of mine. She made a contract to the Incubators that inadvertently made me some sort of nexus of countless timelines, welling up unimaginable power."

"An interesting story," The Emperor said. "Do continue."

"At the time, I went ahead and constructed a new system that prevents Magical Girls from turning into Witches, and at the same time exorcised all the Witches across the timelines so they don't create more Witches," Madoka explained more. "However, after all the dust settled, we have a brand new problem. The act of rewriting such an extent of reality weakened the barrier between The Materium and Immaterium. Mage-Demons poured forth from the cracks, and wreaked havoc in a similar way to the Witches used to. Luckily, the Incubators are still around recruiting Magical Girls, so I just kind of nudged them to the right direction. My dear friend, the last of the 'old' generation of Magical Girls also lent her power. In that new System, Magical Girls who had exhausted their willpower will be removed from reality and welcomed into my realm. They keep me entertained."

"If I still have my tear-ducts, Madoka, you shall see the rare sight of my tears," The Emperor said, his proverbial chest swelling with pride. "Never have I seen a greater devotion to human life from someone other than me."

"Ah no, Kadamon-san… I was only doing what's right," Madoka replied. Had she a body and face, she would probably blushed to the lofty compliment.

"So… what happened to your dear friend?" The Emperor said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"She finally succumbed to her mortality, and I welcomed her to my realm," Madoka said. "She was the last one who entered my realm. That was about thirty milennia ago."

"The time when the present Chaos Gods first stirred… and the time when I took a more active role in guiding humanity," The Emperor surmised.

"So… what's your story, Kadamon-san?" Madoka asked. "I can sense that you're similar to me… similar, but not the same. Were you a person bearing a time-space nexus, too?"

"No, but the circumstances that lead to our power are similar. I was born from the sacrifice of tens of thousands of souls that had predicted this future," The emperor started his own explanation. "They flung themselves to the Immaterium, hoping to create a human being powerful enough to guide humanity through its long trials and tribulations."

"I see," Madoka said, her interest piqued. "Do continue, Kadamon-san."

"I was born a year after the ritual sacrifice, to a parents of common birth, somewhere in Earth's cradle of civilization," The Emperor went on. "I was gifted with a great divine power, but I too must learn how to use it. So as soon as I reached adolescence, I bade my parents farewell and walked the earth for thousands of years. I found religions for the faithful, lead brave and noble warriors into wars, and debated philosophy with countless enlightened men across the world. All the while, I controlled the world from the shadows, as I have yet to be confident of my powers."

"Waa…" Madoka couldn't hide her amazement.

"Around the time that your dearest friend died, three terrible Chaos entities stirred from their hiding places in the Immaterium. I took it as a sign for me to take a more active role in guiding humanity to colonize the stars, so I stepped into the open," the Emperor went on. "As did Tzeentch, Nurgle, and Khorne. A fourth player, Slaanesh, joined the fray somewhere after. It marked the beginnings of thirty thousand years of war and conflict. Some milennia after Slaanesh joined, I relized that I can't win this war with my powers alone. So I created my sons, twenty of the finest specimen of mankind, forged from the finest genetic material known to man."

"I see… they must be very handsome!" Madoka said, a psychic giggle 'heard' by The Emperor.

"Some of them are very handsome, while some of them are strong in arms," The Emperor said, giving out a chuckle. "But The Warp is a fickle entity. The night on their first month after their conception, they are engulfed by a reality storm and flung towards the far ends of the galaxy. I was stricken with grief, but also take this as a sign to start my galactic conquest. So I sailed forth to the stars, intent on finding my children and give them their birthright as warrior-princes in my imperium."

Madoka listened with rapt attention, and decided not to interfere with this part of The Emperor's story.

"One by one, they returned to my side, reclaiming their birthright as my sons… well, two of them came back wrong and ends up as my daughters," The Emperor said. "However, fate has other plans for humanity. The four Chaos Gods whispered foul whispers to my most favored son Horus, and he took it bait, line, and sinker. A full half of my progeny rebelled on the side of Chaos, and slew most of their brethren… their rebelion was stopped, but at a dire cost. Two of my loyal sons died in the rebellion, and I myself was wounded gravely. The sons who had betrayed me was claimed by Chaos, save Horus who I had kiled, a fate similar to Magical Girls who turn into Witches. My body was put on life-support, and here I am now, guiding Humanity through the light of the Astronomican… neither alive nor fully dead. My ravaged body now houses my few remaining cells, powering the Astronomican with all my psychic might."

"I… don't know what to say, Kadamon-san…" Madoka said. "I too would have wept for you and your children's fate. It's so cruel…"

"I appreciate your sentiment, Madoka-chan," The Emperor said gently.

"Then… we should help each other!" Madoka suddenly suggested.

"It… is an interesting notion, Madoka…" The Emperor said unsurely. "But how would... we do that?"

"First, I can start by taking over the Astronomican from you, so you can devote your power for healing, or if that's impossible, reconstructing your body," Madoka said.

"My minions would not be amused when the Astronomican changed color from gold to pink," The Emperor chuckled lightly. "But that works. What next?"

"After you're healed, you can start the Puella Project, constructing bodies that my finest friends can reincarnate into," Madoka went on with her plan. "I can guide their souls to such a body. With your body and my friends' spirit, they will grow into the best Magical Girls there is. After they are mature, they will act as warriors in your struggle against Chaos, companions to your Primarch sons."

"If you create so many people for a single purpose, you risk Chaos interference," The Emperor said gravely. "Half of them will turn to Chaos, if not more."

"That's exactly the plan, Kadamon-san," Madoka said, smiling widely. "For each great men, there shall be one great women on his side. By creating the counterbalance to your sons, we can ensure that whatever plans hatched by the Chaos Gods will go up in flames!"

"I… don't like that kind of recklessness, but it might just work…" The Emperor said. "The only thing I'm worried now is Tzeentch, Cegorach, and The Deceiver."

"What about those three?" the Magical Girl deity asked.

"They're the schemer-gods of the galaxy… even I don't know the full extent of their plans. Although to be fair, neither do they know the full extent of mine," The Emperor asked. "Also, we are having board game night every other week."

"Well, we'll just have to wing it then," Madoka chuckled. "Throw it in and hope for the best!"

"I like you and your spontaneousness, Madoka-chan," The Emperor said. "Too bad you do not exist in reality."

"Eh… ehehehe," Madoka giggled nervously. "That's the first time I am confessed to, actually."

"Well… uhm, but my point stands," The Emperor said. "You would be a perfect bride."

"Iyaan~ now you made me blush, Kadamon-san…" Madoka said, psychically fidgeting. "I would love to be your girlfriend, too…"

"… did we just propose to each other?" The Emperor said unsurely.

"We might have," Madoka replied with a giggle.

"Well, let's put our little plan in motion, then," The Emperor said as he imparted the knowledge about operating the Astronomican to Madoka. "This 'Absolute Zero' zone will disappear soon, and our plans could be compromised."

"Okie dokie~!" Madoka replied, imparting the knowledge about all things female to The Emperor. "So… we'll meet again?"

"If fate dictates," The Emperor said, closing their dialogue.

* * *

><p>That night, many a navigator witnessed the odd phenomenon of the color shift in the Astronomican's light. The usual golden color of the light changed into what can only described as pink. Many took it as a sign, but many just shrugged and smiled; after all, who are they to object over the color of the Astronomican's light?<p>

Psykers around the empire were also credited to hear a resounding "NOT AS PLANNED! NOT AS PLANNED!" shout across the Warp following that fateful event. Whether this can be attributed to any one of the Chaos Gods, perhaps nobody will ever know.

Three months later, the techpriests maintaining the Golden Throne found that the Emperor's body had developed a fruiting body of some kind. Further remote testing (nobody is allowed to touch the body of The Emperor) reveals that the body is untainted, and there are two embryos inside the fruiting body, one male and one female. The Terran High Lords are puzzled, but ultimately left the fruiting body alone in secrecy, thinking that it is the work of The Emperor's will however strange. True enough, nine months later two babies emerged from the coccoon.

The babies grew at an astounding rate, reaching adolescence in five short years. The male, black-haired baby would later name himself Kadmon. The female one, pink-haired, called herself Madoka. Ten years later, they declared themselves the Godly-Emperor and Godly-Empress of The Imperium of Man. Despite considerable resistance from major factions in the Ecclesiarchy and Inquisition, The High Lords of Terra supported this decision unanimously.

The Imperium of Man shall never be the same again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_:

Well… yeah. A little crazy idea from me. Madoka ascended and became a Warp God of some sort, hooks up with the GEoM, and they agree to go out. D'aaawwww. ***BLAM*** _HERETIC SCUM! HOW DARE YOU SHIP OUR EMPEROR WITH SOME TWO-BIT PSYKER GIRL?_ Geez, commissar, you don't have to be THAT angry…

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge!<strong>

Anyway, I would like to throw in the _**Puella Project**_ mentioned in the fic as a little challenge to you writers out there. There are 8 Chaos Primarch out there, and Madoka wants her reincarnated friends to redeem them! It's your job to make it happen, Fanfiction(dot)net authors! I personally prefer that the single-affiliated Primarchs (Angron, Magnus, Fulgrim, and Mortarion) to be shipped with the 'core' Puella Magi (Sayaka, Homura, Kyouko, and Mami), but anything goes. Fringe characters (Hitomi, Oriko, Poorfag, etc) and OCs are fair game too. Just don't throw Kyousuke in there, no yaoi. Happy writing!


End file.
